


Reboot

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the semifinals, Tatsuya convinces Julian and Allan to try something they never did in the Gunpla Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetnessAffliction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/gifts), [Elmina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmina/gifts).



Seeing Julian back to his old self was such a relief, Tatsuya thought as he looked at the blond sitting across the dining table. It was but a day after their fight in the Gunpla Battle World Championship, and Julian was already talking about how much catching up he had to do with building gunpla and playing Gunpla Battle. Having three gunpla enthusiasts around the same dinner table was probably the worst idea ever, anyway - or the best, if it was up to Tatsuya, Allan and Julian to decide. Eating at the hotel's restaurant with the two blonds made Tatsuya feel at ease, and it reminded him of the better days back in the Gunpla Academy.

By dessert, their dinner conversation topic had drifted to their near-future plans. "...And our family doctor said grandfather really should return home and rest as soon as possible," Julian explained his plans. "Which means we're flying home in two days. I'm just really glad it wasn't anything serious, and nowhere as bad as he was making me believe with that act of his. Still, it's a pity I can't stay for the final, but I'll be sure to watch your fight and cheer on you."

"Our priority now is getting Amazing Exia fully completed, although having the whole week to do so is great help," Allan said. "It's no problem for me. With this much time, I can even remake the weapons. Just leave everything to me! Meanwhile," he looked at both his dinner companions and nodded. "The two of you should go stop by the festival together tomorrow. That is, if you have time, Julian?"

Leave it to Allan to have everything planned out. Tatsuya nodded in return and turned to look at Julian. "That'd be great," he agreed with a smile. "And I have this feeling your grandfather might want to at least stop by the festival area before you leave, so we really should go. You aren't busy, are you?"

"Well, not really." Julian replied thoughtfully. "I have free time until the flight, and you're right about grandfather. I really want to pick up a few new kits, too, and considering those are readily available at the festival site, why not get some from there." He then smiled and shook his head. "But you really are something, Tatsuya. You beat me with an incomplete gunpla. Guess that says something about Allan's skill too, if your, what was it, 80% is this good. I better start practicing hard if I plan to challenge the two of you again."

Both Tatsuya and Allan chuckled at that. "Come on," Tatsuya said. "You haven't played in three years," he reminded Julian. "I'd say our fight was pretty evenly matched. Once you get back to building and fighting proper, I'm going have to start worrying about being able to hold the Meijin's title. I won this time around, but I better practice hard too if I want to keep up with you."

"Hah. I don't think so, not as long as it's up to Mr. Works Team chief, here," Julian replied and gave Allan a meaningful look. "I suppose I should congratulate you on that title, anyway," he continued. "Being a Works Team builder with Tatsuya as your Meijin was your Gunpla Academy dream, I believe. I mean, sure, you got to build for Meijin the Second as well, but with Tatsuya being the Meijin now..."

Allan grinned. "What can I say? I fully admit he was always my first choice, and when things went how they went, I went to pick up Tatsuya immediately." He turned to look at Tatsuya with a gentle smile on his face. "That was way back then, though. My dream changed, anyway, to our mutual goal. The way Meijin Kawaguchi does things might change a little after this tournament, but with our success so far, I don't think the higher-ups can complain."

"I already knew what I wanted, even back then. Back in the Academy," Tatsuya added to the conversation. "But if we're getting Gunpla Academy nostalgia here, you two..." he studied the two blonds with a serious look on his face all of a sudden. Allan wasn't the only one with plans, here, and this was about as good time as any to bring it up, he calculated. "You know what the Academy reminds me of," he continued with a devious smirk on his face, and both his companions gave him a questioning look. Out of the two, Allan seemed to be the first one to catch on as he shrugged and grinned. Julian meanwhile looked at the both like he was missing something. "There was something I wanted to try back then," Tatsuya continued. "But you left before I talked you two into it, Julian."

It seemed Julian still wasn't catching on. "Ah... Like what?" He asked, staring at Tatsuya questioningly. Allan on the side looked way too amused about the whole thing, and Tatsuya glanced at him then turned back to Julian.

"Oh, come on," Tatsuya said as he leaned closer with a grin on his face. "Kind of too late to pretend that what we did back in the Academy didn't happen. Or are you considering all that to be mistakes of youth, now?" The way Julian lowered his eyes to look at the table at that point made it obvious that he _did_ remember, quite well. "Unfortunately, as I said," Tatsuya went on with the explanation. "You quit the Academy before I managed to try this one thing I always wanted to try. Which was, both of you at the same time. For those few times we three fooled around, I never got to try it with being in the middle, proper. I guess I was too young, and not exactly any good for topping anyone, but..." His eyes narrowed as he gave both his blond companions a look. "I want to be the one taking one of you. While the other enters me."

The first thing reaction to that was Julian looking around, hoping none of other people in the restaurant heard them. Allan simply watched the scene with the same grin as before while it took Julian a moment to manage to compose himself from looking too embarrassed. "Well I," Julian cleared his throat and looked at Allan, then at Tatsuya. "No don't get me wrong now, I figure you two would be..." He took a deep breath. "Considering Allan's still looking at you like that all the time, I couldn't really miss the fact that you're together." He paused and stared Tatsuya. "But you want... What now? Well all right, maybe you were a little younger back in the Academy and we didn't... Damn it what am I saying."

"Whatever Tatsuya wants is good in my books," Allan commented cheerfully. He leaned a little closer as well and smirked. "This might actually be pretty interesting. I think our Gunpla Academy fooling around was limited to taking good care of Tatsuya, so..." He turned to look at the younger man and nodded. "He was younger, certainly. Have you taken a look at how pretty he's now? Any implications of our relationship aside, it's fine if it's you, Julian. Let's do this!"

It didn't appear that Julian was too much against it, and if something was to happen, it needed to happen now. "We're not going to get another chance like this for a while," Tatsuya pleaded, putting up the cutest face he could manage. "I'd dare to claim that now that you're back to gunpla, nothing can keep you away from Japan for too long if you decide to start hunting for old kit parts for customization..." He caught Julian rolling his eyes at that, but it was clear he had considered doing that already. "But," Tatsuya remarked. "That won't happen until later, so come on, now. We have tonight and maybe tomorrow. You can't exactly claim you're not interested, and I promise you, I'm far better than I was back in the Gunpla Academy days. What do you say?"

At that point Julian glanced around again, still apparently worried that someone heard them talking. Perhaps there was a good reason for his worries, considering the conversation subject, but Tatsuya wasn't about to care if anyone heard. "Bloody hell," Julian muttered. "How can I say no to you anyway? You were always like that, too darn adorable that anyone could resist you. No wonder you have that idiot," he shot a glance at Allan. "Wrapped around your little finger like you do, and it looks like he's enjoying every second of it." Allan shrugged with a wide smile on his face, and Tatsuya chuckled then stared at Julian. "Fine, I'm in," Julian agreed after a moment of silence. "Now can we discuss this somewhere else? This is a little..."

The answer he had hoped for, and Tatsuya couldn't keep himself from grinning victoriously. "Great! And sure, let's go to my room and discuss the details there." He got up from his chair and looked at his companions, hoping he didn't appear too excited about this. He probably did, he quietly admitted. "Are you two coming?"

* * * * * * * *

  
A half an hour later, Tatsuya sat on his bed in a yukata, drying his hair. Allan, also fresh from shower after he had stopped by his own room for that, sat nearby wearing just his shirt and his uniform pants. Julian meanwhile was currently using the shower of Tatsuya's room.

"You were totally counting on him agreeing, weren't you?" Allan asked with a hint of a smile. "And I bet you planned this whole thing from the start when you asked Julian over for dinner." Tatsuya shrugged as a reply, and Allan chuckled. "Well, I can't say I'd be against this either way. What a pretty sight this is going to be. And who knows," he pondered, giving his lover a meaningful look. "Maybe you'll actually be willing to take things a bit slower, so you don't scare Julian with your usual impatient moods."

Tatsuya laughed at that. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad. Am I?" He questioned as he put the towel he had been drying his hair with away, only to find Allan giving him another meaningful stare. "All right, fine. Maybe I am sometimes. Nothing you haven't been able to handle so far," he pointed out then smiled thoughtfully. "And I'm pretty sure I kept you two busy enough back in the Academy, so I dare to claim it's nothing Julian hasn't tried before."

"Should I be worried?" Julian, stepping out of the bathroom wearing Tatsuya's bathrobe, asked with a grin. "You two talking like that kind of makes me have second thoughts."

Before Tatsuya managed to come up with a reply, Allan stood up. "Well, maybe I just warn you about the hotbloodedness? And that's mildly put, anyway," he added as he shook his head. "But give Tatsuya a break, he's still the youngest out of us and tends to get a little... How should I say it..." He trailed off and watched how Tatsuya got up as well. If he was about to prove Allan correct, so be it, Tatsuya decided as he raised his hand to brush his hair back. He then took a few steps closer to Julian, grabbed him by the collar of the bathrobe and pulled him in for a kiss. "On the other hand," Allan behind them commented cheerfully. "I don't think I have to say more. There you have it."

"Bed," Tatsuya muttered under his breath as he broke away from the kiss. "I've waited long enough for this, and I want you both right now." He dragged Julian towards the bed before the blond managed to recover from the surprise, all while Allan watched with a smirk on his face. "It's been three years, which means I get to be a little impatient about having you two, right?" He sat down on the bed and gestured for Julian to sit down as well.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Julian wondered as he took a seat next to Tatsuya. He looked at Allan, who also sat down on the bed behind Tatsuya. "So what was that about taking things slower?" He questioned, and Tatsuya stared at him with an unimpressed look, which just made Julian laugh a little. "Just how bad is he these days? Or am I supposed to draw my own conclusions from the battle mode hairdo, here?"

Behind Tatsuya, Allan leaned closer and kissed his neck. "I have my hands full with him, if that tells you anything. But here..." He drew the yukata down from the youth's shoulders, and Tatsuya complied, quite happy to let Allan pull the garment down to his waist. "It's been years since you saw him without clothes, so take a good look. He's so pretty, isn't he?" Allan murmured in a soft tone of voice, which made Tatsuya feel a bit embarrassed. There went Allan again with his compliments. "Come on, touch him," Allan encouraged as he reached out and took Julian's hand then placed it on Tatsuya's chest.

There was slight hesitation in Julian's touch at first, Tatsuya noticed, but Julian caught the mood quickly enough and drew his fingertips over his skin, tracing his muscles. Tatsuya tensed a little under the touch before leaning in then found himself gritting his teeth as Allan nibbled on his neck. It didn't hurt, but rather, it was making him turned on. "Damn, you're so lucky, Allan," Julian commented, looking at the other man. " _This_ is what you get every night? You're right, though. Tatsuya was already such a beauty back in the day, and now..."

"Every night?" Allan mused as he continued his kisses. "More like whenever the Meijin so requires," he admitted, sounding something between amused and lamenting, and Tatsuya poked him with his elbow for that, which only made Allan chuckle. "You realize that could mean anything between once a day to after every damn battle he takes part in. I told you, I really have my hands full with him." He wrapped his arms around Tatsuya's waist and undid the yukata's belt. "Maybe if we take care of him tonight, it'll help him calm down a little," Allan wondered as he tossed the belt away and moved to softly caress Tatsuya's stomach.

With Julian's hands on his chest and Allan's skilled touch advancing down to his thighs, Tatsuya admitted it felt quite nice being caressed by the two, but they'd already gotten this far back in the day and this wasn't all he had planned. "Will you two stop with the Gunpla Academy style 'let's make Tatsuya feel really good' thing?" He questioned. "I thought I made it quite clear what I want, here. How about this..." He raised his hands to Julian's face and pulled the man into a deep kiss, noticing that Allan behind him leaned a little to the side to get a better look. Tatsuya broke the kiss after a moment and turned to his side, then grabbed Allan and kissed him as well.

"He really has gotten more impatient," Julian remarked, leaning back to get a good look at what was going on. "Really, Tatsuya. You used to be a lot easier to handle back in the Academy."

Tatsuya turned to look at him and smirked. Julian either had quite a selective memory, or maybe there was a little bit of truth to it and he _had_ been calmer a few years back. That changed nothing now, though. "Oh really?" He pondered. "And here I remember being able to cause enough trouble for the both of you back in the day. But fine," he admitted. "It could be that I grew up. Maybe I had a pair of good teachers... And now that I'm a little older, I know what I want. Which means - right now?" He shuffled away from Allan's arms and knelt on the bed. "I quite love to have you two admiring me, but it's not fair if I'm the only one who gets admired. I want to watch, too. Kiss."

The two blonds stared at him for a second then Allan laughed. "Oh, come on," he said, and Tatsuya gave him a look. "Whatever the Meijin orders goes," Allan added, sounding amused. "And the Meijin wants to watch. Come here, Julian?" He smiled as he moved closer to the man, and Tatsuya watched them with a grin. It was something he had always wanted to see, but he wasn't about to tell those two that. Julian looked at him then at Allan, not appearing too impressed, but he complied and allowed Allan to take the lead. Allan did just that, with enough passion to show off a little and bury his fingers in Julian's hair while kissing him. "This good?" Allan asked. "Or would you like us to continue?"

"For a little bit," Tatsuya commented, studying the scene with a smile on his face. "Looks quite nice, but yes, you could go on for a little longer. Oh and Julian needs to look more submissive," he instructed. Allan nodded and pulled the other blond into a deeper kiss. "I do like it when Allan gets all controlling," Tatsuya murmured as he leaned closer to the two. "He's too eager to please me, so he doesn't do that very often."

Julian allowed the kiss, but he gave Tatsuya a bit of a glare as Allan moved away after a moment. "And why do _I_ have to look more submissive?" He complained, looking so dramatic that Tatsuya had to hold back from laughing. "I can play controlling for you too if you want, you know. How's this?" He grabbed Allan by the hair and kissed him, then threw his other arm around Tatsuya's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss too. "Controlling enough, oh Meijin?"

His efforts earned an approving chuckle from Tatsuya. "Better, yes," he agreed. "But your hair is all pretty and fluffy, and it's just that you look prettier as the receiving partner, so to speak." He smirked and looked at Allan. "Although with that little demonstration, I have to say Allan doesn't look too bad either. But enough of that! Let's continue with this..." With that, he discarded the yukata he had been wearing to the floor next to the bed and sat there, naked. Julian glanced down and rolled his eyes; Allan simply grinned, amused. "What?" Tatsuya added with a sigh. "Well excuse me for being impatient. I have two hot blonds in my bed, and I'm not supposed to be hard at this point?"

"What, impatient is what you call this now?" Allan inquired, brushing his fingertips over Tatsuya's erection, quite aware that such a light touch only served to make Tatsuya more anxious. "Or maybe I should just know better by now. On with the preparations then," he continued, leaning over to the nightstand. He opened the drawer and took out a couple of items. "Here," he said, handing Julian a pack of condoms. "Put one on him. Get one for yourself too, makes cleaning the mess afterwards much easier."

Tatsuya folded his arms, waiting for his partners to get on with it. Allan at least moved away a little to take his shirt off; Julian meanwhile took a condom and removed the wrapper then stared at the thing for a second. "Dark blue," he mused, holding it up. "What, are these supposed to fit the Meijin's color scheme or something?"

"Kämpfer Amazing, actually," Allan replied cheerfully. "Although now that we're using Amazing Exia, I think we should consider getting some lighter blue ones," he suggested as he sat down behind Tatsuya again and wrapped his arms around the youth. Tatsuya considered elbowing Allan for the remark, but he had other priorities. Besides, Allan busied himself caressing his skin again, and Tatsuya leaned into the embrace, content for a moment. He was feeling a little hot by now though, and those two really needed to get on with it.

Julian at least got to the point and slipped the condom on him; he then looked at both Tatsuya and Allan a bit thoughtfully before he took off the bathrobe he was wearing. He shook his head as he noticed Tatsuya staring at him with a grin. "So just what were you planning on-" Julian began to say but got cut off by Tatsuya, who escaped from Allan's arms and pushed Julian down on the bed. Since those two were taking so long getting things done, might just as well advance things a little, Tatsuya thought as he took a condom from the pack and moved on to put in on Julian, then leaned down to take the blond's sex in his mouth.

"They actually have this interesting fruit taste," Allan pointed out as he moved closer to take a good look of what was happening again. He smirked as he watched Julian's baffled expression then picked up another condom and moved away to open the pants he was still wearing to get himself prepared as well. "But there you go. Still not convinced he's better than he was in the Academy?"

With Tatsuya putting all his skill into use, there was no way Julian could disagree. "Oh he's... better, all right," Julian mumbled, actually having to struggle a little to keep himself calm as Tatsuya continued, taking as much of Julian's erection into his mouth as he could and sucking on it. "Did you teach him this?" Julian muttered, giving Allan a questioning look. "I don't think I can take the credit here, unfortunately."

Allan grinned as he returned to bed. "A bit of that, a bit of him learning on his own, and a lot of practice?" He pondered as he watched the two. "Grab his hair," he suggested to Julian. "He likes that. And you could be a little forceful about it while at it." He propped himself up on one arm and ran his free hand over Tatsuya's back, petting his skin. Tatsuya would've commented something, but his mouth was occupied, and then again Allan did have a pretty good idea what he was into in the end. Julian grabbed a hold of Tatsuya's hair as instructed, at least, and Allan nodded approvingly. "And you know what," he murmured next to Tatsuya's ear as he moved his hand onto the younger man's lower back. "We're going to need just a little more preparations, if ending up between the two of us is where you want to be. Hand me the lube bottle from the nightstand, Julian."

Before Julian actually got anywhere, Tatsuya looked up. "Give me some of that," he requested right as Julian picked up the bottle. The blond took a second too long figuring out what to do, and Tatsuya's impatience got the better of him. He grabbed the bottle and took some of the contents, then passed the bottle over to Allan. The older man took it, spread some of the stuff on his fingers then slipped his hand between Tatsuya's legs, causing Tatsuya to pause what he was doing for a little bit as he found himself trying to relax while Allan continued his caresses. "Argh, Allan, that's..." He muttered, mentally cursing the fact that Allan was as good with his hands as he was. Allan's touch made him feel hot, and it made keeping himself calm quite difficult. "Damn it, I want..."

"Still too impatient, but I guess it'll be fine. But Tatsuya," Allan questioned as he studied his companions. "This is going to require a little bit of positioning, and you really need to make sure Julian's ready too, you know."

Julian was about to ask what Allan was talking about but didn't manage to do so as Tatsuya moved away and forced Julian's legs apart. He stuck a pillow under the man's lower back and shifted to lie on top of him. "This'll do, right?" He asked Allan. "I added a little bit of the lube, and if I do this carefully..." Allan moved away a little to give them space, and Tatsuya took a deep breath. "All right, so first I'll..."

"Wait, just wait a goddamn minute," Julian cut in, grabbing Tatsuya by the shoulders. "Exactly why am I the bottom, here? This..." He stared into Tatsuya's eyes which were focused on his, then glanced over at Allan who was peering over the younger man's shoulder, shrugging. "Well. This really wasn't what I thought would happen," Julian finished his sentence. He raised his right hand to Tatsuya's face and drew his fingers over the youth's skin. "Just damn it all. This is just going to end up as one of _those_ things, isn't it? How can I say no to you," he muttered. "God, Tatsuya, don't give me such a disappointed look, because you look too adorable." Tatsuya smiled a little at that, relieved. Perhaps this was working out, after all, but Julian gave him another sharp look. "Just to warn you, my experiences doing it this way are pretty limited. You _better_ be good at this."

This hadn't gone completely as planned, but as long as Julian was agreeing to it. Tatsuya studied Julian's expression, a little dubious. It was what he wanted, but he had to check anyway. "Are you sure? It's just that I really want to..." He trailed off and gave Allan a 'help me out here' look. "If I'm good or not, you'll have to ask Allan, but I definitely know what I'm doing. Is that good enough?"

Allan, looming over his shoulder, laughed a little. "Well, with that out of the way, shall we? Whatever Tatsuya wants, didn't I tell you that? I can switch if you want. Wouldn't be the first time I'm on the bottom, but I think he really wants you this way." He placed a quick kiss on Tatsuya's hair. "I'll guarantee he's good, though. As long as he doesn't get to his over-eager battle moods," he added with a grin, and Tatsuya glared at him for a little bit. Allan did know how he could get at times, though, so he couldn't really deny the last part.

"It's fine. I can do this," Julian mumbled, closing his eyes. Tatsuya wanted to ask again just to make sure it was fine, but Julian cut him off before he managed to do so. "Get to it then," the blond told him. "First you stare at me with that overly cute look and get me all in the mood, and then you stop to have a chat. Think I can wait much longer, here?"

That made Tatsuya chuckle a little. "Hey, that's what I've been saying for a while. You two talk too much! So, ah." He frowned and took a second to calm himself. There was certain responsibility to being in his position, Allan always liked to remind him. "Try and relax?" He suggested before leaning in to place a kiss on Julian's neck then glanced at Allan, who nodded, urging him to continue. Julian seemed ready enough, and Tatsuya carefully positioned himself between the man's parted legs. "I sure hope you're prepared," he muttered, studying his partner. A little more lube maybe, he figured and snatched the bottle from where Allan had placed it.

Julian squirmed under him as he added more of the lubricant, and Tatsuya noted that the blond really did appear to be a bit impatient by now. Guess he truly was fine with it, he decided as he pressed his body against Julian's. He nudged his hard sex between the man's buttocks and carefully entered him, hoping it didn't hurt too much. Julian did cry out softly but then bit his lip and took a few deep breaths before gazing at Tatsuya with a look that begged him to continue.

The whole being cautious was such trouble sometimes, Tatsuya thought as he pressed deeper, feeling suddenly very thankful for the fact that Allan usually took care of the preparations. He stopped for a moment and looked at Julian lying under him, noticing that the man looked absolutely delightful with his hair scattered over the pillow. It hit him that perhaps all of Allan's usual rambling about how he looked beautiful wasn't so weird after all, and he made a mental note to actually stop to look sometimes.

"You okay, Julian?" He quietly asked, and Julian nodded as a reply. Tatsuya took a deep breath and smiled then glanced over his shoulder. "And I'm as prepared as I can be, here," he told Allan. "One part of this taken care of, but it's your turn to get to it." He didn't dare to move; partially to make sure Allan didn't have any difficulty taking him, and partially because he wanted to take his time doing this, but Julian unfortunately felt tight, warm and just _good_ , and he feared he would've lost it if he moved now.

Behind him, he could feel Allan's body close to his. "I was about to," Allan whispered and leaned over to kiss Tatsuya's neck. He shifted even closer and pushed Tatsuya's legs apart just a little more. "Careful now," he added, and Tatsuya could feel Allan's manhood against him, and a moment later, pressing into him. He gritted his teeth, finding himself pushed against Julian, who gasped for breath and grabbed Tatsuya's arm for support.

It was quite the feeling, Tatsuya had to admit, better than he'd imagined. Julian's body felt so hot under him; at the same time, Allan holding him was a familiar touch he was used to, but these two combined was quite mind-blowing. He couldn't exactly move much, but thankfully Allan's took care of that problem for him. He felt Allan pulling away a little then moving against him again, pushing him against Julian, and Tatsuya felt Julian move to meet him. That was it, he realized, timing his movements to meet with Allan's controlled thrusts.

"Guess it's best if I check if you're alright there, Julian?" Allan asked, sounding a little concerned. "You've got both of us on top of you, so I hope it doesn't get too difficult to be stuck under us." Julian grunted something as reply and closed his eyes, reaching to grab Tatsuya's hair with his free hand, and Tatsuya returned the favor by burying his fingers into Julian's hair as he leaned in to nibble on the man's neck.

Concentrating on keeping up the thrusts was a somewhat difficult, but Tatsuya went with it and let Allan choose the pace - which of course was way too slow for his taste. He wanted a lot more already, but perhaps it was better that way. If it had been up to him, one of those impatient battle moods Allan had mentioned before might've happened.

"So pretty," he muttered as he admired Julian's lightly flushed face. "Just look at him, Allan... Isn't he... So..." Tatsuya found himself trailing off as speaking was becoming difficult all of a sudden. If it was because of Allan's too damned well controlled thrusts, or Julian's body feeling so awfully good, he didn't know. Probably both. Julian's blue eyes focused on his, and Tatsuya stared back at, unable to look away. He gripped the man's hair, his breathing turning into rapid gasps. Allan pressed into him again, and Tatsuya moved against Julian, _inside_ Julian, and the heat was slowly overwhelming him.

"Look who's... talking," Julian mumbled, also appearing to have trouble keeping his breathing under control. He tugged Tatsuya's hair softly as a response to the younger man actions, and his grip on Tatsuya's arm tightened.

Allan chuckled softly and leaned closer to gently bite Tatsuya's earlobe. "Quite pretty," he agreed, reaching to place his hand over Tatsuya's, entangled in Julian's hair. "Both of you are. So beautiful. Like finest gunpla..." Julian didn't seem talkative enough to reply, which was somewhat surprising as Tatsuya remembered him talking a lot more during sex back in the Academy. Then again, their positions had been different then. "Tatsuya's right as always, though," Allan added in a quiet tone of voice as he pressed his body against Tatsuya's again. "We should've done this a long time ago."

A sharp gasp escaped Julian's lips, and Tatsuya snapped out of his daze to study the blond's face. There was a gleam in the man's eyes, imploring him to continue, and Tatsuya moved in for a quick kiss then pressed harder into Julian. Allan at least seemed to get the idea and picked up the pace, and Tatsuya did his best to match it, even if the faster pace only served to heighten the heat inside of him. He needed more; needed it _now_ , and Julian grip on his arm told him that he wasn't the only one.

"Ah... Agh, Tatsuya... Please..." Julian's words were unclear, but the tone was unmistakable. Tatsuya thrust in as deep as he could as Allan moved against him again, and he could feel how hard Julian felt against him. He blinked and glanced down, his mind registering the fact that perhaps he should've done something about it. Julian's hard-on was rubbing against his body as he moved, but it might've not been enough.

Of course, before he managed to try figuring out what he should do, Allan was already at it. He shifted just a little between the thrusts and pushed his hand between Julian and Tatsuya. "I'll take care of it," Allan whispered behind Tatsuya's ear, and he nodded and focused on moving. He could feel Allan's hand working on Julian's sex, and from the sounds Julian was making now, he gathered this worked out just fine. Better that way; he was way past the point where concentrating on anything else than one thing was happening. Julian squirmed under him, pushing his body against him and feeling so hot that Tatsuya felt like he was about to snap.

The pleasure overwhelmed him, and he stopped thinking completely. He heard Julian's voice calling his name again, and he gripped the blond hair, pressing into him harder, at the same time as he could feel Allan moving inside of him, both so hot that every inch of his body felt like on fire. The strength of the orgasm took him by surprise and he cried out, Allan's name or Julian's, both, he didn't know and was way beyond caring.

The heat was still there, but with the release Tatsuya felt a little more clearheaded, and he carefully pulled away from Julian but still stayed on top of him. "He really is pretty," he muttered as he watched the blond. Felt him as well, and he could feel Allan's hand still there, working on the other man. "Also who told you you could stop moving, Allan?" He questioned, glancing over his shoulder. "I want you."

Allan grinned but appeared too strained to say anything. He took Tatsuya's hand and and placed it where his own had been, to touch Julian, then shifted away a little and concentrated on pressing himself against Tatsuya. Finished or not, it felt good, and Tatsuya closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Allan moving. Julian under him gasped a little and pressed against his hand, and Tatsuya took a better grip then worked his fingers on the man's erection. He might've not been as good as Allan was, but Julian didn't seem to mind.

He leaned in to gently kiss Julian then stared at him, amazed how delicious the look on Julian's face was. Julian mumbled something and squirmed against his hand, visibly shaking, and Tatsuya realized that had been enough. He also noticed that around the same time, Allan had stopped moving and was just leaning on his shoulder now. "Hey," he commented cheerfully. "I think you two came almost at the same time."

"Maybe," Allan mumbled, his voice a little tired. He moved away carefully and sat down on the edge of the bed to catch his breath. Tatsuya rolled to the side and set to lie against Julian's shoulder. Julian closed his eyes, put his arm around him lazily and muttered something inaudible, and half a minute later his breathing was already turning steady. "Heh. Is he out of it?" Allan asked, looking at them, and Tatsuya poked Julian's face a little. "Oh well, let him sleep." Allan leaned closer to press a gentle kiss on Tatsuya's forehead. "I'll take care of the cleaning."

Tatsuya yawned and nodded slightly. He wanted to say something, something how thankful he was that Allan was always there to take care of everything, but Julian's sleepiness seemed contagious. Any commentary would get to wait till the morning, he decided as he closed his eyes.

Right before he fell asleep, Tatsuya silently hoped Julian would visit Japan again soon. With this kind of taste what having the two blonds at the same time could be, he already craved for more.

  


**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Delicious Tatsuya sandwich yes. Julian ended on the bottom because he's pretty and I'm mean like that. He can top some other time! 
> 
> This would be more of Meijin Reward Porn, for the scanlation team of Chapter 11 of the Gundam Build Fighters Amazing manga.


End file.
